fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Spring Festival/Script
Part 1: Bright Blooms Before Battle *'Sharena': It's time for the spring festival, Kiran. Come on! *'Alfonse': Please, Sharena. You have to slow down to explain all this to our friend here. *'Sharena': Oh, how thoughtless of me. It's a festival held in the spring, Summoner. Thus, a spring festival. There are few festivals I adore more! Let's hurry. We have to trounce everyone else there. *'Alfonse': Sh-sharena, wait! Ugh. There she goes again. Well, let's catch up with her. I'll explain more when we get there, Summoner. Scene transition *'Alfonse': We've come to the World of Awakening. Every spring, this town holds a festival in the hopes that they'll have a bountiful harvest. They decorate eggs in various colors, wear rabbit costumes... *'Sharena': And battle with carrots and eggs! *'Chrom': Welcome. Have you come to enter the competition? *'Sharena': Oh, my. It's Prince Chrom from the Halidom of Ylisse, geared up for the spring battle... But we won't lose this time, not with our good friend Summoner with us. Let's get moving. The festival is starting. Spring is here, and we're going to win! After Battle *'Chrom': You're strong competitors, but this is far from over. *'Camilla': We'll hop back into battle soon. Perhaps if we eat our carrots, we'll come out on top? See you later! Part 2: Painted Eggs Before Battle *'Lucina': What do you think of my egg, Prince Xander? The way it's painted, I think it's cute...and pretty...and maybe even the most stylish egg here. *'Xander': That egg is gaud— I mean, delightful. Who would think to put those colors together? Very... original. *'Lucina': I'm glad you like it. You have a reputation for having an eye for beauty. Here, you can have it. *'Xander': How gracious of you, Princess Lucina, but... Oh, look! We have challengers among us. I'm eager to brandish my carrot in battle. Let's get to fighting! After Battle *'Xander': We have no choice but to retreat, Princess Lucina. *'Lucina': W-was it my egg? Maybe the colors do clash a little... Part 3: Spring Stars Before Battle *'Chrom': I had a strong hunch that you wand your companions would make it this far. *'Camilla': I think thy survived this long just to face me again. Right, Summoner? *'Xander': Your progression has been impressive. You are proving to have great potential. But the question remains, can you take all of us at once? *'Lucina': Let's start the final battle. Spring is here—so let's see who wins this season! After Battle *'Lucina': You won! Congratulations. *'Sharena': We beat them all, and it was entirely thanks to you, Summoner! And guess what the winning team gets? A year's supply of carrots, of course! Aren't we the lucky ones. *'Camilla': Not so fast, Princess Sharena. You think you're getting away with the victory carrots... without wearing the proper attire? You're the winner of the spring festival, after all. You have to wear a springy costume like mine. *'Sharena': Wh-what?! I have to dress up like a rabbit? How embarrassing! *'Camilla': Oh, sweetie. There's nothing embarrassing about it. You'll look adorable. You might even surpass us in rabbity fashion. Now, this way to the costumes... *'Sharena': But...um...we were just leaving! I can't... *'Chrom': Well, let's leave them to their business while we wrap up ours. *'Xander': Indeed! I declare this spring festival to have come to a close. But as for all of us... I think you need only call, and we will surely come running. *'Chrom': Agreed. Should you summon us, we'll be there, carrots and spring gear in hand, ready to battle. *'Xander': I would also like to take this opportunity to state that I don't usually dress like this. *'Lucina': I'd jump at the chance to wear this if we meet again. It's odd...but a nice change for me. *'Xander': Surely we shall met again. Now, may spring blessings be yours, festival victors! Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts